THE POWER OF THREE HITS DAYTONA
by Piper9
Summary: THE GIRLS DECIDE THEY NEED A VACTION
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the Charmed characters I am just borrowing them  
  
PREFIX: IT IS THE YEAR 2005 PIPER AND LEO ARE STILL TOGETHER: PHOEBE AND COLE ARE BACK TOGETHER(THEY FOUND A WAY TO MAKE HIM HUMAN): PAIGE IS ENGAGED TO A GUY NAMED GREG(SOMEONE SHE MET ALONG THE WAY. THE SCENE BEGINS AT P3.  
  
Piper walk in to her night club, P3 looks for the gang at their usual  
  
table. Leo spots her and walks up and gives her a long kiss. "Wow", she said,"  
  
What did I do to deserve that?""Oh nothing you just looked like you needed it,  
  
did you put the kids to bed?"Leo asked."Of course,thanks for finishing  
  
inventory for me.If I had to count one more shot glass I would have blew them  
  
up.Oh by the way the girls want you to pop in real fast."Piper said as she gave  
  
him a hug. She kissed his check as he orbed home. Just then Phoebe said  
  
"what are we chopped liver don't we even get a hello" "Sorry I am just so  
  
worn out from inventory." Piper said "Let me get you a drink honey" As  
  
Phoebe walked over to the bar, Paige asked Piper "Why don't we all take a  
  
vacation, lord knows we all need it, find someone to watch the club for you?"  
  
Piper responds " Yeah' it would be nice I'll think about it and talk to Leo.In  
  
the meantime talk to Phoebe and see what she thinks" Just then Phoebe returns  
  
with a club soda for Piper " see what I think of what?" "A vacation " Paige  
  
responds. "Cool I'm sure me and Cole are up for a vacation I'll get the first two  
  
weeks of the month off." Phoebe says with a little to much excitment. "Okay but  
  
where to ?"asked Piper "How about the beach," Leo says as he comes up  
  
behind Piper "I have always wanted to go to Daytona Beach." "Ok" says Piper  
  
"I'll make aragments for the club." "So it a plan then," Paige asked "YES"  
  
They all answer in unison. "I'll fill in Cole later tonight when he gets home."  
  
Phoebe said "Then is all set we leave in a month." Paige says  
  
"LOOK OUT DAYTONA HERE COME THE CHARMED ONES." PHOEBE SAID  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my first Fanfiction so the more I write It will get better . I promise not to take to long to finish the next chapter. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The second chapter picks up the day before thet leave. Last minute preperations are being made  
  
I do not own the Charmed characters I' am just borrowing them. ______________________________________________________  
  
Piper is at P3 making final arrangments.She is going over instructions with Paul,  
  
her manager, going over every detail and obsessing like always. " So you have  
  
my cell number and my hotel. Call me if you need anything. Oh and make sure  
  
you do the books every night. Is there any thing else. I am forgetting something  
  
I know I am." Piper looks around trying to figure out what she is forgetting. Paul  
  
looks at her and laughs saying " Piper go have fun, don't worry I have got  
  
everything under control. I promise if there is anything I need I will call." Piper  
  
laughed with him saying " I guess your right I am just obsessing. I trust you or I  
  
would not be letting you do this, it's just that this club is my life's work. No  
  
offense, you understand." Paul noddes his head and send her on her way.  
  
Across town Phoebe is turning her column in for three weeks in advance and  
  
unlike Piper tells her boss not to call her. She turns to her assistant telling her  
  
" You can handle any emergency that come up, put all my letters in a box in my  
  
office I'll read them when I get back;. Listen if you really need me you have my  
  
cell, but don't let anyone know where we are going. Thanks bye" Her assistant  
  
bids her goodbye. On her way out she calls Cole " Have you got eveything  
  
set?" She ask,He replies " are you kidding I was done yesterday, three weeks  
  
with no work I love it. And I love you " Phoebe smiles " I love you too Cole.  
  
see you at the manor."She gets in her car and heads to the sitters to pick up her  
  
neices Prue and Faith.Their sitter is anthor witch that watches them. She keeps  
  
them away from the manor for saftey reason while her and her sisters are not  
  
home.They have a protection spell on them so that they cannot be tracked  
  
Phoebe got there in a few minutes. Prue is waiting for by the door. She knew  
  
her aunt was pcking her up today. She starts to jump up and down when she  
  
sees Phoebe. "Webe, Webe ," she yells she hasen't gotten Phoebe down yet  
  
but Pheobe dosen't mind she thinks it's absolutly adorible.Back at the manor  
  
Paige just got home, she starts to make sure that her and Greg have everything  
  
they need for the trip. Piper walks in as Paige is orbing last minute things into  
  
her suitcases. " Must be nice being able to pack like that."Piper says.Paige  
  
answers "well I caught you blowing up junk last week I wish that I could get rid  
  
of junk that way, besides I am tired so why shouldn't I pack this way." "I don't  
  
know personnal gain maybe, wouldn't want you to mess up our vaction with  
  
some consiquence." Piper responds. Paige thinks for a minute and says"Good  
  
thinking." About that time Greg walks in and says "It's official I am on vacation  
  
from this point on no works for me." Paige looks at him with a smirk on her  
  
face and says "Wrong there is still the car to load later tonight." "but we're not  
  
leaving till tommorrow" he protest. "sorry hon, it needs to be done tonight." Leo  
  
orbs in , Piper gives him a hug and asks " So your off duty right?" He replies  
  
" For three whole weeks some one else is watching after my charges, Scouts  
  
honor." "Great evreything is coming together, just then Phoebe and Cole arrive  
  
at the same time. "Mommy, we're home!" Piper takes Faith from Phoebe  
  
"Hows my baby girl, and my big girl." she ask looking at Prue. "ok, mommy."  
  
Piper gives Faith to Leo asking him to get the girls ready for dinner. Cole and  
  
Pheobe greet each other with a kiss. Cole stats that he is going to finish packing  
  
and heads up stairs. Greg is loading their part of the luggage in Pipers van. The  
  
girls head in to the kitchen to fix supper. Phoebe looks at them and ask " You  
  
know it's been quit on the demon front do you think it will last?" It was like she  
  
read her sisters minds they looked at each other and got very quite. They fix  
  
dinner in absolute silence, all thinking the same thing. Could they be so lucky as  
  
to go three whole weeks with no attacks? Lets hope so:but then again they are  
  
the charmed ones could they get that lucky.................  
  
Stay tuned for more please review and make suggestions on the demon attack should it happen before or after they get to Daytona?????? 


	3. Chapter 3

Piper: Sorry it took so long to post another chapter, my sister posted this one for me because I don't have the internet right now, so my sister will post them until I can get back. I don't own the Charmed Characters, I just borrowed them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It is five in the morning at the manor, Piper is cooking breakfast. She will have peace and quite for about thirty minutes before everybody gets up. Their flight leaves at nine that morning. She is still wondering if they will get three whole weeks with no demons. The only thing she won't have to worry about is the kids using their powers, thankfully they put a binding spell on they till they are old enough to understand. Prue could be so stubborn, Piper smiles, she was thinking about how much her daughter reminded her of her older sister. It was only fitting she acted a lot like her name sake. About that time her sister's alarms were going off, so much for peace and quite she thought, it is about to get crazy around here, good thing she had the food done.  
  
About eight o'clock the shuttle for the airport arrived, they decide last night not to drive two cars to the airport and to pay the extra cash for the shuttle. Paige was in charge of keeping the 'Book of Shadows' with her at times till they got to the hotel.  
  
"Mommy, will we be able to see house from the sky?" Prue asked with such interest.  
  
"I'm not sure honey, we'll have to wait and see." Piper responded.  
  
"I still don't see why we don't orb to the hotel." whispered Paige to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe remined her of all the luggage and Paige admitted that it was a good reason. At the airport the girls kept the kids occupied while the guys checked the luggage, they were all glade to finally get on the plane. Piper took the girls to the bathroom one lat time before they took off. While in there, Piper got a really bad feeling but passed it off on pre- flight jitters. Faith was back to sleep in no time and Prue was starting to dose off; or so they thought . . .  
  
"Mommy, I have to go to potty again."  
  
"Prue, are you sure? We just got back." Piper responded.  
  
"I want to go to the bathroom right now!"  
  
Just as Piper was about to tell her to watch her tone of voice, white lights swirled all around Prue, and she was gone.  
  
"Oh, my God! Leo, Prue just Orb." Piper hissed at him, she ran to the bathroom to see if that was where she went. Sure enough, Prue was sitting there trying to figure out how she got there, she was a very scared little girl.  
  
"How did I do that mommy? I was with you then I was here." She whimpered, Piper hugged her little girl and went back to the rest of the family. Phoebe was asking Leo how it happen, Paige was feeding Faith, but giving that look like 'What the hell just happened?' That's what they were all thinking, Prue went and sat in between Leo and Cole. She looked up at her dad and said,  
  
"Daddy, I no like plane, stop plane now please?" Leo looked at her with sympathy and told her,  
  
"Honey, I wish I could but we have to wait to plane lands."  
  
"NO," Prue yelled, "STOP PLANE NOW!!!" she waved her hand in the air as she screamed, Piper tried to calm her down, Phoebe looked around.  
  
"Uh . . . uh . . . oh, Piper we got a problem."  
  
"I know Phoebes, I am trying to get her quiet."  
  
"She means a bigger one look around Piper!" Paige grimaced, Piper looked around, her eyes got huge.  
  
"How can this be happening!? We bound her powers!" Prue laughed.  
  
"Plane stopped, Mommy." It hadn't stopped though, Prue had frozen the plane and everything on it.  
  
"OH, MY GOD!" They weren't prepared for this, just what else could Prue do and how were they going ti control her . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Piper: Stay tuned to find out what happens, if you have an ideas let me hear it I'm open for ideas. My sister will put the next chapter up, when she gets it typed up.  
  
Kickarrot: How much are you going to pay me? I should charge you 50¢ for every letter.  
  
Piper: I'm paying you nothing, you do this because you love me.  
  
Kickarrot: Riiiight . . . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Piper: Okay I know I left you hanging with the last chapter, but I didn't have time to finish it. I'll take you back right to where I left off, I don't own the Characters just borrowed them. Oh and thanks for the reviews!  
  
Kickarrot: I still think I should get paid for typing this up . . . oh yeah on with chapter four.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After unfreezing just the guys and filling them in on what happened, Paige laid Faith down, and Piper is freaking out.  
  
"This is not possible, I know I am dreaming. We bounded her powers, Leo, how is the possible?" Leo looks at Piper with a puzzled face.  
  
"I guess her powers are stronger then we thought, but first you might want to unfreeze the plane. Prue, honey, come sit with daddy for now, and everybody else back where you were."  
  
They all scrambled back to their seats, Piper sighed as she sits back down, and unfreezes the plane. No one seems to notice as they looked around, but then again none of them noticed the man just behind the curtain that shimmered out just as Piper unfroze everyone.  
  
"So, how are we going to fix this? We can't have Prue using her magic, she will end up exposing us." Paige whispered to Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know, but we have got to keep her under control until we land." Phoebe responds.  
  
"I agree with you but how?" Paige asked.  
  
"Why don't you first try explaining it to her? She doesn't even realizes that she did it." Cole interrupts Paige.  
  
"I know I am new at this not knowing about it for a long time, until you had explained it to me, I was scared to death of you guys. Heck, I didn't even listen to you about it for what two week." Greg commented as he seems to agree with Cole.  
  
"Yeah, till I had Piper freeze you and unfreeze your head, although that probably didn't help our argument any." Paige giggled.  
  
"Mommy, what is everybody talkin' bout?" Prue asked as Leo turns his' attention to Faith who has just woken back up after taking a very short nap. Piper pulls Prue up in her lap to try to explain things to her, Leo goes to change Faith.  
  
"Well, honey we are sort of talking about you. See you are a very special person just like mommy and your aunts. Also, every girl in our family history for many generations. We have a gift, but it must be used very wisely or else bad thing will happen." Piper looked at her to how she was responding to this.  
  
"What kind of gift mommy? Where is it?" she asked, Piper giggles at her daughter.  
  
"It is inside of you, it is part of who you are. Part of this gift comes from me and part of daddy. But you need to promise not to tell or show anybody and I will tell you, okay?"  
  
"I wromise, couts honor." Prue waits anxiously for her mom to finish. "Well, you know a minute ago when everything on the plane stopped except for us, you did that. You, also took yourself to the bathroom by orbing." Piper tells her, about that Paige noticed Leo was still gone.  
  
"Don't you think Leo should be back by now?" Paige commented.  
  
"I'll go check on him." Phoebe stated as she got up.  
  
"Mommy, what can you do, all of you." she asked.  
  
"Well, I can freeze things like you and I can blow up things, Phoebe has visions kinda like dreams but she is awake and she levitates."  
  
"Wow! What about Aunt Paige and daddy?" Prue questioned.  
  
"Well, daddy is a White Lighter; he can heal and orb like you. Paige is half White Lighter and half Witch, like you; she can orb, heal sometimes, and she can move things with her mind."  
  
"I want to try to freeze again mommy, can I please?"  
  
"When we got to our hotel room in and we are by ourselves, okay?" Piper tells her.  
  
"Okay mommy, I'm slweepy go night night." she says as she curls up in the chair next to Piper. About that time Leo and Phoebe return with Faith. Sitting back down next to Cole, Phoebe has a big grin on her face. Looking at her puzzled Piper turns her attention to Leo.  
  
"What took so long and why is Phoebe grinning from ear to ear?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Well I got summoned and it seems they think it is time to assign that girls a White Lighter . . . ." Leo pauses in anticipation, Paige smacks him.  
  
"Come on already tell us who it is!"  
  
Leo looks at Phoebe, who nods her head.  
  
"Well, first let me tell you she is waiting for us at the hotel, she is going to help out with the kids too from now on."  
  
"Wait, before you tell me someone is going to help me with our children, I want to meet the, how do you know I'll even like them?" Piper states.  
  
"Well, if you don't like Prue then I think you got issues to figure out." Leo says with a big grin.  
  
"Really, they are letting Prue be their White Lighter!? This is perfect no one else could be better for them." Piper hugs Leo, then Phoebe, with the thought of their big sister being with the girls White Lighter they seem to relax a little. Paige on the other hand is wondering if this will affect her relationship with her sisters, she never has felt like part of the family, when Prue was mentioned. She still felt left out when it came to that.  
  
Down in the under world the demon that shimmered out of the plane was making a plan to attack. It was just a matter of making sure the time was right, he had to wait to the kids were alone and unprotected. As long as the Power of Three was around he could not get close to the kids, but alone they were defenseless. The infant was going to be easy to kill, the older child may be harder considering her powers were now unbound. He had been on their trail for a few weeks, but he could never catch them alone together. But soon enough, the time will come and he would be ready. Taking the Charmed Ones down starting with the kids, thuse would make the parents weak and destroy them all.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kickarrot: My chapters in my story seemed to be longer than this . . .  
  
Piper: Well you don't have three kids always asking for something . . . that's why your chapters are longer than mine.  
  
Kickarrot: Right . . .  
  
Piper: Hey readers why don't you check out my sister's story? Go to MiscAnime CrossoversR . . . Thanks . . . until the next chapter! See ya!  
  
Kickarrot: Yeah and please don't forget to review . . . either stories!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Piper: Okay so I am glad that yall like my story, hope you' ve checked out my sisters.  
  
Kickarrot: Which is called 'An Andromeda DBZ (Dragon Ball Z) Crossover' under Anime crossover and the rating is R.  
  
Piper: Back to the story, I don't own the Charmed characters yada, yada, yada.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The rest of the flight seemed pretty uneventful, Prue had finally fallen asleep, and Leo fell asleep with Faith in his arms. Cole was doing some light paper work against Phoebe's wishes, Greg is off in his own little world. The girls are nervous; Paige is wondering what her sister Prue will think of her and if things will change with her around, Phoebe is trying her best to reassure her that she is part of the family now, Piper is fretting over the idea of her big sister disagreeing with the way she did things after Prue's death. Nothing major happened though and they were all thankful for that, they managed to get to the hotel with out any problems.  
  
At the hotel the guys checked them in, Piper was a nervous wreck, Prue was waiting for them upstairs she wanted more than anything to run to her big sister, wrap her arms around her, and never let go. Paige was watching them Phoebe was as ancy as Piper, she couldn't stand this. She thought after all this time she'd be over her insecurities, was she ready to meet the all powerful Prue, she wasn't sure, but she knew if she put it off her sisters would not understand. The guys returned with the keys, they had gotten rooms that all joined to one living room and kitchen for safety reasons, they decided to go straight to their rooms. As soon as they walked though the door to the living area Prue was sitting their, Piper and Phoebe ran to their big sister, Paige stood back and gave them a few minutes.  
  
"It's so good to have you back I missed you so much." Piper was crying.  
  
"I can't believe I am actually hugging you again, it fells like a dream." Phoebe said, they were all crying by then.  
  
"I know it was so hard watching you guys and not helping you kick demon butt, so when they asked if I was okay with this assignment I jumped on it. I couldn't wait see you, I love you so much, I thought this moment wouldn't come."  
  
They stood that way for about five minutes or so, trying not to sound rude Prue broke the hug stepping aside and saying, "I think there is some other people to say hello too. Paige, I know you are worried about you losing your place in the power of three, but you don't have to worry, you are my sister too. I will not hurt you or take your place, you are unique and very special. I have been watching you, you are a great witch, fast learner, and very dedicated. I love that you have dedicated yourself to the craft full time. I am proud to have you as my baby sister, and would like to get to know you better. I hope you will give me that chance." Paige now was crying.  
  
"That means a lot coming from you, I would like to get to know you also." She stepped up and gave her a hug, the rest of the gang look on surprised on how smooth that went, but Prue and Paige were always level headed. Prue then said hi to the guys, then turned to her nieces.  
  
"Now to meet my charges, Prue come say hello to your Aunt Prue."  
  
Little Prue looked scared so Piper walked her over to her, took her hand and walked her to Prue.  
  
"This is that special lady I told you about, she is mommy's big sister. She loves you very much and wants to spend lots of time with you and your sister."  
  
"Mommy says you ok, lets go play."  
  
Prue smiled and took her to play, telling everyone she'd be back in a half- hour, but to unpack and relax they'd catch up later. The couples went to their separate rooms and agreed to meet in thirty minutes for dinner.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kickarrot: Cool Prue's back!  
  
Piper: Yep, I'll try to get my sister the next chapter A.S.A.P., but with three kids, and work it's hard. So until next time, Bye!  
  
Kickarrot: Ja Ne! ^_^ 


End file.
